


Shua x HHU Short Shots

by Alas_tres



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, No Beta, Pre-Relationship, Requested Prompts, Romance, We Die Like Men, halp, oneshots, twitter screenshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_tres/pseuds/Alas_tres
Summary: a compilation of short stories i've made on Twitter featuring Shua x HHU
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. 13. In a fairytale (Minshua)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i'm making a compilation of the requested prompts here because the screenshot stories on Twitter seem to be too small for people to read -___- and an extra copy of my works too just in case my Twitter acct get reported/suspended or smth (which is very likely considering that i come looking for a fistfight every single day OTL)
> 
> you can check out the original thread [here](https://twitter.com/SpillTheUBlood/status/1338743074801942529)

  
  
In many a tales, both of old and new, the knight was the mighty hero destined to slay the evil entity that tortured the land and its people. Either alone or with a trusty companion, this sworn warrior would go to any lengths to defeat the enemy and bring peace to the kingdom.  
  
  
Once done, he would go home and the public would rejoice. He would be honoured, and most if not always would gain the hand of the beautiful princess in marriage. And then he and his beloved would live happily ever after.  
  
  
That was Mingyu’s plan. He wanted to be the knight that slayed the evil witch, the one the people of his kingdom would celebrate and give thanks to. The one whose name would be written upon history and spoken in reverence for generations. He wanted to be _the hero._  
  
  
That was, until he stepped foot into the witch’s lair and laid eyes on the said magical being.  
  
  
Witches were told to be powerful, and frightening, and everything that would invoke terror to the coward and challenge to the brave. Mingyu knew where he lied between the two; sword at the ready should a fight commence in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
He was not told, however, that they would be pretty.  
  
  
Mingyu stared at the brown haired man dressed in a long, flowing robe, their gazes meeting over a pot of boiling cauldron where green, suspicious smoke was billowing. Only the happy bubble of the concoction could be heard inside the tiny cabin whose door had been knocked down when the knight kicked it open and loudly making his presence known.  
  
  
There were a few seconds of pause before the witch spoke, a voice so sweet it sounded like honey to the ears. “Hello, is there anything I can help you with?”  
  
  
Taken aback by the soft and polite greeting, all of Mingyu’s speech about giving a final word to the villain before engaging them to a battle flew out of the window.  
  
  
“Uhm…are you not the evil witch of the woods?”  
  
  
The question caused a knot to form on the other’s forehead. Nonetheless, he responded. “I am a witch and I live in the woods but no, I do not think I am evil.”  
  
  
 _I don’t think so, too._ Mingyu mentally agreed, but would never dare say that openly. “Were you not the one taking the people who got lost in the woods and turned them into stones?”  
  
  
The man’s confusion immediately changed to one of surprise. “What? I do not know such thing!”  
  
  
“You…don’t?”  
  
  
“No!” The witch shook his head vehemently, and Mingyu could not help but believe him. None in the person’s appearance spoke of malevolence. “I only gather herbs and wild plants in the forest for potions and ceremonies; I would never dare hurt humans!”  
  
  
“So it was not you?”  
  
  
“No, it wasn’t.”  
  
  
Another silence enveloped them. The witch was staring at him with his wide, cat-like eyes, seemingly innocent and kind that the knight could not find it in himself to further suspect the person of evildoing. He would need to search again elsewhere.  
  
  
But instead of a goodbye, something else escaped his lips. “What is your name, witch?”  
  
  
“Jisoo.” The soft spoken male answered. “And you, kind knight?”  
  
  
“Mingyu.”  
  
  
“You must have traveled far to reach this abode. Would you like to rest for a while and sit down for a cup of tea?” Jisoo offered.  
  
  
And that was how Mingyu found himself sitting at the witch’s table, sword leaning on the wall and with a cup of hot beverage in hand as Jisoo chatted merrily about the many different plants that grew in his little garden behind his cabin. He watched in fascination (or mayhaps adoration) how the man’s face lit up with joy, pride evident on his pretty face.  
  
  
For all of his initial knowledge about these magic wielders, Jisoo bore none of the terrors that humans had spoken about his kind. He was gentle, and sweet, and had never used his gifts to hurt anyone. In a span of minutes, everything he had been taught since he was a child had been proven false. All by having tea time with this person.  
  
  
“Am I boring you, Mingyu?” The man asked, breaking him out of his reverie, a hint of worry in his eyes. “I apologize for talking so much. I have not had chance to have an actual conversation with another human in such a long time and-“  
  
  
“It’s fine.” He immediately cut the other off, not wanting him to assume such. “I enjoy listening to them.”  
  
  
His lips curved into a smile, and Mingyu feared that perhaps Jisoo put something in his drink which was why his heart raced at the sight.  
  
  
“If you could still spare me a few more of your precious time, I could show you the lamp wildflowers at the back garden.” The witch shyly offered. “They’re prettier when they glow at night but their colors during the day are nice, too.”  
  
  
Seeing the nervous look on the man’s face, Mingyu found himself returning the smile, albeit a smaller one. “Yes, I would love to see them.”  
  
  
Delighted at his answer, Jisoo stood up and grabbed his hand, leading the taller male out of the house while still gushing excitedly about his ‘children’.  
  
  
For his entire long journey into a heroic adventure, Mingyu did not expect to write a different kind of tale. And perhaps, to have a different kind of a happy ending.  
  
  
  
“Next time I will have you meet my brother, Jeonghan. He lives on the other side of the mountain and is a sculptor. He has so many amazing statues in his land!”  
  
  
  



	2. 24. Dealing with children (Wonshua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so into domestic Minshua/Wonshua that i'm one breakdown away from making an actual twt AU out of this craving OTL

  
  
“Jeon Jiwon!”  
  
  
The loud shout of the name startled Jisoo, almost causing the phone to slip from his grip as he looked towards the source of bellow. Following the sound led him to the study room where he could see his husband staring at the messy pile of papers lying on top of the mahogany desk.  
  
  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked a second too early before noticing the screaming strokes of pink drawn across the sheets. “…oh.”  
  
  
“Oh, indeed.” Wonwoo rubbed his face, sighing in frustration as he glanced once again on the ruined paperwork.  
  
  
It was an important proposal regarding a new client and he had been carefully doing the final revisions before submitting it to his boss for approval. He even had to sacrifice a day on his weekend holed up in the study just to finish it. Wonwoo only stepped out for a few minutes to get something to drink and when he came back, the proposal was already littered with doodles of hearts and flowers drawn with a bright pink marker.  
  
  
“No wonder the house sounds too quiet.” Jisoo commented. He walked over to his other half and pulled him into a hug. The tension on the man’s shoulders began to ease as Jisoo rubbed a comforting hand down his back. “I’ll get her to apologize.”  
  
  
Wonwoo nodded quietly against the crown of his hair, inhaling the gentle scent of Jisoo’s shampoo. No matter how stressed or tired he was, being in the presence of his husband would always take all his bad feelings away. A marriage of six years had done nothing to dampen their affection for each other, not even now when the center of their love and attention had shifted to the cute yet sometimes playful addition to their family.  
  
  
After a few more heartbeats, Jisoo finally pulled away from the embrace. He gave a one, last kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. “I know you’re almost done. Just make another copy and put it away safely. Don’t push yourself too hard, baby.”  
  
  
“I won’t.” He promised back, returning the kiss with one on his lover’s lips. “Sorry for not spending time with you and Jiwon today. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”  
  
  
Jisoo flashed him a smile of understanding, patting his cheek before turning to leave. He headed downstairs next, going straight to the laundry area where he was certain to find their daughter. Jisoo was not mistaken when he found a tiny lump of a figure sitting inside the laundry basket, failing to conceal itself fully even by hiding underneath some dirty clothes. Jisoo crouched low in front of the object before speaking.  
  
  
“Jeon Jiwon.” His voice was calm yet firm, demanding to be heard and heeded without an unnecessary burst of anger. “Come out and talk to papa.”  
  
  
The small mountain wiggled until a head popped out from under a coat. Four-year old Jiwon stared at her father, her narrow, fox-like eyes soft and scared knowing that she was in trouble. “Papa…”  
  
  
“What did you do to Daddy’s documents?”  
  
  
The girl hung her head low, apologetic of her misdeed. “I drew on them.”  
  
  
“Why did you do it?” He continued asking calmly. It was a rule in their house to never, ever raised voice to discipline their child.  
  
  
Jiwon bit her lip. “Because Daddy is not playing with me. I want to spend time with him but he’s just working all day.”  
  
  
“And do you think it will make him play with you sooner if you mess with Daddy’s work?” His daughter shook her head. “Now, daddy has to do those papers all over again and he’ll be busy longer. He can’t play with you even more.”  
  
  
She looked up to meet Jisoo’s eyes, terrified. “Is Daddy mad at me? Doesn’t he love me anymore?”  
  
  
“Oh, sweetie.” Jisoo picked up the child and lifted her off the laundry basket. Any longer that she stayed there and the stink of the dirty articles would cling on her, too.  
  
  
It was Jiwon’s favourite hiding spot whenever she was in trouble. He and Wonwoo had no idea at first where to search for the child the first time she did it, until his husband found the mountain of clothes in the basket too suspiciously high when they had done the laundry just the day before.  
  
  
Jisoo stared intently at the child, wanting to make sure she understood what he was going to explain. “You know that Daddy always loves you. We both do. But sometimes, he needs to do important things for his job and he cannot be with us immediately. That’s why we only see him in the morning and at night during weekdays, right? Daddy loves us and wants a good life for you that’s why he needs to do his job well.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, papa.” Jiwon wrapped her tiny arms around her father’s neck, hugging him. “Jiwon won’t do it again.”  
  
  
“It’s okay, baby. But you have to apologize to daddy and promise him. Can you do that?”  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
“Okay, let’s go to daddy now.”  
  
  
They climbed up to the study room and, slowly opening the door, Jisoo urged his daughter to approach her other parent, giving an encouraging smile as he waited by the entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wonwoo had his face buried in his hands, elbows propped on the desk as he took a deep breath. There was a pulsating sensation beginning to form in his head, the ticking of an impending headache due to long hours of concentration to work.  
  
  
He needed to re-type these documents fast if he wanted to be able to play with Jiwon before dinner and help Jisoo with some house chores. They shared all responsibilities in the family; be it earning a living, managing the house, or taking care of their daughter.  
  
  
Wonwoo was just about to move when he felt a tiny pair of hands pressing onto his leg. When he looked to the side, he saw Jiwon standing next to him. There was an apologetic look on her cute face, eyes teary and threatening to spill. Being her biological father, the girl had inherited quite a lot of his features, most prominently the deep, piercing gaze.  
  
  
“Daddy…” Jiwon began, lip quivering slightly as if she would cry at any moment. “Jiwon is s-sorry. Sorry for d-drawing on your work.”  
  
  
Wonwoo sighed and gathered the child into his arms who immediately hid her face on the crook of his neck. He patted her gently on the back a few times. “It’s okay, baby. I know you want us to play, but it’s not good to mess with people’s things just to get what you want. You can make them upset or get into trouble for that.”  
  
  
“Sorry, daddy. Jiwon won’t do it again.”  
  
  
Wonwoo pulled away a bit to look his daughter in the eye. “Do you promise to wait patiently for daddy to play with you next time?” When this received a tiny nod, he continued. “Okay, daddy forgives you.”  
  
  
A chuckled escaped his lips when the child clung to him into a tight hug. He watched over Jiwon’s shoulder as Jisoo approached them with a soft smile.  
  
  
“Found her in the laundry basket again.” He said, voice laced with bemusement. “I think she feels she belongs with the stinks when she did something bad.”  
  
  
Wonwoo shared a laugh. “At least we don’t have to flip the entire house upside down anymore to search for her. Remember when we almost thought she could be in the drawer?”  
  
  
“Your child is so creative I won’t be surprised if she managed to fit herself in there.” Jisoo pressed close to his husband, letting his free arm wrap around his waist while holding Jiwon up on the other. “Maybe we should put a tracker on her headband or something.”  
  
  
“Let me propose that to my friends at R&D. Soonyoung would love the challenge.”  
  
  
Just then, their daughter twisted around so she was facing both her parents. “Daddy, can we go with papa to the park tomorrow? I want to feed the squirrels.”  
  
  
“I’m not sure about feeding the squirrels but we’ll go, okay?” This earned a tiny cheer from the girl, causing Wonwoo to smile wider. He transferred Jiwon into Jisoo’s arms, placing a kiss on her cheek and another one on his husband's.  
  
  
“Now, let daddy finish this paperwork. Thank goodness you used a neon highlighter pen so the texts are still clear, you smart troublemaker.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably post one shot per day OTL my mind refuses to cooperate to write moar halp


	3. 13. In a fairytale (Wonshua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't realize that it's Shua's birthday today -_- i was half-dead for 15 hrs OTL gotta post the annual birthday fics huhu
> 
> happy birthday to my strength for the past six years. my muse who brought out the imagination in me and put them into written stories u.u

  
  
With trembling legs, Jisoo entered the dark woods. He knew the moment he stepped in, there was no turning back. If he did, he would be met by the villagers pointing their weapons at him, forcing him to turn around and continue to walk to his demise.   
  
  
Nor would he do so. There was nothing left for him in that place, no one left for him to hold on and stay for. The moment the village chief announced that he would be the next sacrifice, Jisoo had ceased to be a member of that community. Ceased to be a human with rights and freedom just as much as the rest. From here on out, he only had himself and his courage.   
  
  
He continued to travel deeper into the forest, ignoring the occasional noises and shadows all around. Even when his heart was about to burst out of his chest, Jisoo forged on. These creepy bits of things may be scary, but they were incomparable to the terror that awaited him at the end of his journey. After all, what else could be more frightening than to willingly walk to one’s death?  
  
  
His bare feet scrapped against the rough ground, occasionally stepping on muddy spots and overgrown roots, the hem of his flowing, immaculately white robe getting snagged and dirtied as time went on. The sunlight could barely penetrate the thick shades of trees, giving the forest a more ominous feel. At this point Jisoo was exhausted, almost considering to stop when he finally reached a clearing.  
  
  
There, not too far ahead, a cave stood by the cliff, carved out on the side of the mountain where their village people believed that a dragon resided. A dragon that they had to appease every two years with a human sacrifice so as not to lay waste to their land.  
  
  
His final destination. His death bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The opening of the cave grew bigger as he drew near. Every fibre of his being was tingling, mind screaming at him to run, but Jisoo’s spirit was a fire of its own, burning down the fears and doubts with every step he took. There was nothing to be had by running away. He would rather have a meaning to his life than to wander without purpose, even if that would mean the end of his existence.  
  
  
He had finally reached the entrance, peering into the darkness in an attempt to make out anything. None but the void. Taking a deep breath, Jisoo lifted a foot and came in. He had only taken a few steps when a deep, grumbling voice caused him to halt.  
  
  
“Move no further.” The voice commanded, causing shiver to run down his spine. “What is a human doing in a place like this?”  
  
  
Even though trembling with fear, Jisoo willed himself to answer. “I-I am the sacrifice sent by the village people to appease the d-dragon.”  
  
  
There was a tensed silence before the unknown entity spoke again. “And you came here willingly, allowed your fellow men to push you to your death?”  
  
  
“If it means having done something good in this lifetime, then I shall perish without regret.” He bravely replied.   
  
  
For as long as Jisoo could remember, his life had been dedicated to the temple, praying for the people of his village—their health, their safety, their prosperity. Before they were merely prayers, of wishful thinking and hoping that an all-powerful being was listening and would miraculously grant them.   
  
  
But now, he had the chance to make those prayers tangible. To physically stop harm from reaching his people. He would willingly forfeit his life in exchange for the lives that could exist in peace.  
  
  
He heard movements drawing near until a presence stood a few steps away, stopping just where the light failed to reach, keeping its identity close yet still hidden. All Jisoo could see was a shadow in the shape of a man, slightly blacker than the darkness itself, bigger and taller than he was.  
  
  
That, and a pair of bright, yellow eyes staring intently at him.  
  
  
“I applaud your bravery.” The voice spoke, this time reverberating much closer, sending another wave of chill within. “You are the only one who had not broken their promise to be sacrificed. Everyone before you had fled, forgetting their honor in exchange for self preservation.”  
  
  
The admittance caught Jisoo by surprise. He knew that the tradition had been observed by their village for generations, yet he never knew that no one had ever successfully fulfilled their purpose. Except him.  
  
  
“Now, tell me, human,” The shadow continued. “why would you go to such length to protect those who used your life to shield their own?”  
  
  
Jisoo was aware of that. He was consciously, painfully aware of that. No matter how strong his will to protect his people was, at the bottom of it all, he was still human. And the human side of him hurt at the betrayal. That despite all that he had given, the village people still wanted more from him.   
  
  
But if it were not him, it would still be someone else. Someone who might run away again, drawing the village closer to facing the dragon’s wrath for continuously failing to do their end of the bargain. It was better that someone like him had finally gone to fulfill the promise long overdue.  
  
  
Ignoring the pang in his heart, he raised his chin with pride. “Because this is my purpose. I live for it, and shall die for it.”  
  
  
Another pause. “What is your name?”  
  
  
“Hong Jisoo.”  
  
  
“Hong Jisoo.” The entity repeated. “Do you know what dragons are known for?”  
  
  
The question made him confused, but he answered nonetheless. “In the legend they said that dragons are keepers of vast treasures.”  
  
  
“They do not simply keep.” The voice corrected. There was a hint of sharpness in its tone, a danger lurking in the words. “They hoard. And anyone who shall attempt to take them away would face a most painful death.”  
  
  
He knew that dragons were possessive creatures, but it did not make sense to Jisoo. “I-I do not see how this connects to my sacrifice-“  
  
  
“If you are to fulfil your promise to your village, you shall become my possession.” He cut off. “And you can never, ever get away from me. Anyone who would dare to take you out, whether others or by your free will, shall pay a heavy price.”  
  
  
The fear in his chest returned, this time stronger and more terrifying. He could not imagine what fate awaited him now that the shadow, who he finally confirmed to be the dragon, had acknowledged him as something to belong to it. If there was truly a god in this world, then Jisoo wished he could at least be given a quick and painless death.  
  
  
“Do you agree with that, human?”  
  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once his answer was let known, his life as Hong Jisoo would be forfeited. He was no longer himself, but something that belonged to someone. An identity lost, an existence not of his own.  
  
  
“Yes, for my people.”  
  
  
At that, the shadow finally stepped into the light, revealing a tall, pale man with jet black hair and piercing eyes. None of his features spoke of a legendary monster that his village people had described. His appearance was just as human as anyone else.  
  
  
He walked closer until Jisoo was within reach. Grabbing him by the chin, the dragon gazed into his own orbs, golden amber meeting chocolate brown.  
  
  
  
“Then from here on, you shall be my treasure.”  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 30. Pillow talk (Wonshua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! Happy New Year's!  
> i was busy cooking for NYE and then passed out dead -_- let's start 2021 by writing stories again!~

  
  
“Wonwoo?”  
  
  
“Hm?”  
  
  
“I’m scared.”  
  
  
In the lightless room, Jisoo felt the figure next to him stirred, causing the bed to creak slightly as he felt a warm arm wrapped around his waist. Wonwoo’s breath tickled his skin when the younger breathed aloud, nose rubbing slightly against his nape.  
  
  
“Why?” The other asked, voice low and rumbling, just short of falling asleep.  
  
  
But Jisoo knew there was no better time to talk than now. Encased in silence, in darkness, where his fears felt clearer and stronger, like a nightmare about to become a reality the more he thought about it. He could never admit it in daylight, around the presence of others. It must be only them and their small, private world.  
  
  
“I don’t know what will happen when you leave.” He finally admitted, the thought escaping his mind and turned into real words. “One year is a long time and I- I’m scared-“  
  
  
He could not continue the rest, fear and guilt holding his tongue, clutching at his throat like a gripping, choking threat. He was not supposed to tell him this, but he did not know who else to tell. His mind was tired from going back and forth fighting and killing the poisonous thoughts only for it rise and grow all over again.  
  
  
There was no response from the other, yet the gentle rubbing of Wonwoo’s thumb as it made soft circles on his side told Jisoo that he was patiently listening. Gathering his courage, he tried again.  
  
  
“You’ll be away for some time. We haven’t been together for long and I’m scared…I’m scared you don’t like me enough to stay in this relationship.” Jisoo took a deep breath, feeling the air stutter and shake as he exhaled. “I’m not saying you might cheat but you might find someone better, someone you’ll like more. I don’t want to put you on a leash and force you to be loyal when so many potential other happiness will be around you.”  
  
  
The silence was tense and with each gripping second that he received no reply, Jisoo found it harder and harder to breathe. He and Wonwoo had only started dating this year, only a few months after confessing to each other about their mutual pining during a common friend’s house party. He was ecstatic to know that the younger felt the same towards him, leading them to date and eventually enter a relationship. Until the news.  
  
  
Wonwoo got accepted for an exchange program in a university in Europe that he applied to. The program would last for a year, separating them for the longest time since they got together. For the couple, it would be the first real challenge that they would be facing.  
  
  
Jisoo had many fears, insecurities, and ‘what ifs’ that caused him to doubt the strength of their loyalty to each other. He knew he could trust himself that he could wait for Wonwoo, but no matter how much he wanted to do the same for the other, he did not hold the man’s heart and mind. So many things could happen within the span of a year. So many risks, so many temptations.  
  
  
And since he held no control over those, he wanted to give the next best option he could think of: a temporary break up. He wanted Wonwoo to have the option to leave, to not feel guilty should there ever came a time when he could no longer hold his promise to Jisoo. And for the sake of his own heart as well. Perhaps losing someone naturally like that would be less painful than getting cheated on.  
  
  
“Are you thinking of breaking up with me?”  
  
  
“…I just don’t want you to regret anything.” He whispered quietly.  
  
  
He felt the arm tightening its hold, chest pressing closer onto his back. Wonwoo’s warmth was enveloping him, a comfort that he would surely miss once the man was gone by the end of the week.  
  
  
“Do you regret being with me?” Wonwoo murmured back, placing a soft kiss on his neck.  
  
  
“No! Never.” Jisoo denied. “I just don’t want to make this hard for you.”  
  
  
“You’re making it hard for me already by letting us go.”  
  
  
“You know I don’t want to but- I want- I want to give you a choice-“  
  
  
He felt his body being gently turned until he was facing Wonwoo. Even with the lack of illumination, he could make out the silhouette of the other, could see the outline of his hair, the broadness of his shoulder. Jisoo was almost startled when a hand reached to cup his cheek.  
  
  
“Then I know what I want.” Wonwoo said, thumb stroking the older’s soft skin underneath. “I want to be with you. I want us to stay together.”  
  
  
“But you’re gonna be away-“  
  
  
“Don’t you trust me? You think my feelings for you are weak?”  
  
  
“No! But what if-“  
  
  
“I won’t be swayed.” Wonwoo cut him off, a hint of finality in his deep voice. “I don’t want anyone else. I just want you, Jisoo.”  
  
  
He felt like a balloon that was slowly deflating, slowly getting smaller as the air of insecurities seeped out of his person. Jisoo clung to the younger’s shirt, burying his face against Wonwoo’s chest as the male wrapped him into his arms again.  
  
  
If there was someone he would be willing to risk it for, it would be Jeon Wonwoo. The man made his choice, made his promise, and Jisoo would hold him for that. It was his mistake to give up without a fight. Just like the other, Jisoo wanted no one else but him. And he would do his best for them to stay together even with the vast time and space that would soon separate them.  
  
  
Though muffled by their close proximity, Jisoo’s words still rang clearly against the silence. “I like you, Wonwoo.”   
  
  
“I like you too, Jisoo.” He felt a pair of lips against the crown of his head. And Jisoo knew everything was going to be alright. “Please wait for me.”  
  
  
“I will.”  
  
  
  



	5. 05. Scar worship (Minshua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so busy buying trash on twitter i forgot to update this lol

  
  
  
First of all, here was a fact: Hong Jisoo looked devastatingly cute in sweater paws.  
  
  
That was an undeniable truth that Mingyu would continue to support and agree with for probably the rest of his life. After all, it was precisely those sweater paws-- shyly covering the man’s lower face as he giggled into his pink sleeve-covered hand when he first saw Jisoo stepped into the coffee shop one, autumn morning-- that had Mingyu falling for the beautiful male at first sight.  
  
  
But as of now, that said adorable feature was becoming ridiculous.  
  
  
“Jisoo hyung.”  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
“Why are you dressed like that,” He paused briefly before continuing. “again?”  
  
  
The older blinked at him, eyes running down to inspect the articles that he had changed into after taking a shower. “Is there something wrong with it?”  
  
  
“Why are you wearing long sleeves in summer?”  
  
  
“Because I want to?”  
  
  
“At a thirty-two degree weather?” To prove his point, Mingyu held the front of his black sleeveless shirt, tugging the fabric a few times to create a tiny breeze that could cool down his already sweating body. It was the highest recorded temperature this year and here his boyfriend was, dressed like people were not one sun ray away from literally melting on the streets.  
  
  
“I’m not feeling uncomfortable in this, Mingyu.” Jisoo insisted as he pulled the sleeves to cover his hands further. “It’s not that hot.”  
  
  
“The beads of sweat on your forehead tell me otherwise.”  
  
  
“Uhm, because I have more sweat glands around my face?”  
  
  
He extended his arm forward and when the older stepped to get within his reach, Mingyu gently brought him closer by the wrist and had him sit on the couch next to him.  
  
  
“Baby.” He began, knowing that the term of endearment brought out the soft side of his boyfriend. “You’re a winter child. You’ve told me many times how summer is your most hated season because even the slight rise in the temperature makes you feel like being boiled on a stove. I never took notice because the past seasons always gave you an excuse to wear long clothes.”  
  
  
And it was true. They only began dating around the end of winter and had been steadily going out throughout spring. In all those times, and memory was one of his strongest suits, Mingyu had never seen Jisoo wore something that went above his wrists.  
  
  
Sure, they had kissed and touched and made out but not to the point of stripping so he had never, ever seen even a sliver of skin of his boyfriend beyond his face and neck and hands.  
  
  
But now, the blazing heat of the summer was raising a few questions in his head. Things he thought were normal, until the weather told him that there was something indeed wrong with his cute, sweater-pawed boyfriend.  
  
  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He spoke again. “I just need to tell you that I’m worried because I can see that wearing this is not comfortable for you. You’ve even showered twice since I came over around three hours ago. Clearly, the long sleeves meant something else other than for fashion.”  
  
  
He watched the hesitance that crossed the male’s face, the flash of worry and perhaps fear gleaming in his eyes. Jisoo bit his lower lip, inner conflict evident but after a few tensed seconds, his mouth finally opened to speak.  
  
  
“I just….don’t want you to see….some things.” He answered, voice tiny with shame. “It’s ugly and I- I don’t want you to think badly of me.”  
  
  
“Like I told you, I’m not going to force you but baby,” Mingyu gently held the other’s chin and made him meet his stare. “whatever you choose to share to me, I can assure you that I won’t judge nor think negatively of you.”  
  
  
There were mixed emotions in those shining, cat-like eyes and as much as Mingyu wanted to admire and drown in them, he focused on delivering his intentions through a deep, sincere gaze. Jisoo was obviously hiding something and he might have an idea what it was, but he would patiently wait until his boyfriend decided to trust him. It did not have to be now, or in a few days or weeks or heck, even years .He would be ready whenever Jisoo was.  
  
  
“I-I’ll just get changed.” Jisoo mumbled, standing up from the couch and leaving him.  
  
  
Minutes passed by in relative silence until finally, the door to Jisoo’s bedroom opened and the said male emerged. He was now wearing a casual t-shirt—beige and with cute, tiny prints of clouds on them. He had his arms hidden behind as he walked cautiously back to Mingyu and returned to his spot next to the taller man.  
  
  
“I- uh…” The dark haired man stammered, unable to meet his eyes. Mingyu allowed him to gather his bearings, to let the conversation go on when he was ready. “I really didn’t want to wear those sweaters all the time, especially now that it’s summer. I just…did not want you to see some things.”  
  
  
He nodded, silently urging the other to continue. “They’re not nice to look at and people who see them a few times become alarmed when they did. It’s not like that anymore, but the marks of what I did are still here.”  
  
  
Slowly, Jisoo brought his arms forward and faced his inner limbs towards MIngyu. He found himself staring at multiple scars, starting from his wrists climbing all the way to his upper arm. Cuts of different lengths and depths, slashed across skin that had aged with time, lighter and glaringly visible in contrast to the light caramel skin tone. Some bumpy and some jagged, some looked like mere swift passes of the blade while a few looked made with slow, deep slices, creating wounds that proved of pain far beyond what the physical hurt could had inflicted.  
  
  
“I was in a terrible place back in high school.” Jisoo said, still having his head lowered. “It was the only escape I had. I’m okay now. Totally, but these scars remain and continue to brand me for someone I no longer was. Whenever people see them, they think I’m still mentally unwell and would suggest me to seek help. I did, and I’m now healthy, but the quick judgement never went away."  
  
  
Hearing those words, Mingyu gently lifted the other’s hands, putting the wrists gently to his lips. Jisoo watched in surprise as he placed soft kisses on each and every scar. The younger’s lips trailed along his arm, tracing every cut and sealing them with quiet affection.  
  
  
Once he had finished till the highest ones, Mingyu lifted up his gaze, his handsome face impossibly close to other as he kissed Jisoo on the lips before finally pulling away.  
  
  
“This doesn’t change the way I see you, hyung.” He said, eyes soft as he cradled the older’s wrists into his warm hands. “If ever, they make me admire your strength. I’m sorry you had gone through horrible things and I was not there for you, but I’m here now. Whatever you will face from here on out, I’ll be with you.”  
  
  
Jisoo lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him, Mingyu returning it and tightening his hold on the other. He was glad that Jisoo had recovered and was now happy and well. He understood the male’s hesitance of sharing it, but he was grateful that Jisoo trusted him, willing to show a portion of his past that he used to be scared of letting other people know.  
  
  
When they broke apart, Jisoo was looking at him with a shy, almost embarrassed expression. “Sorry if I kept it from you for so long. I was just worried you might think I’m crazy or something. But I’m glad you did not judge me for it.”  
  
  
“I would never.” He promised. “So please, don’t suffocate yourself anymore in those clothes, okay? Wear them if you want to, not because you think you have to.”  
  
  
“Okay.” Finally, a pretty smile graced Jisoo’s face, and Mingyu could not help but fall in love all over again. "Thank you, Mingyu."  
  
  
“I’ll miss your sweater paws, though. You look so cute with them.”  
  
  
“Just wait till it gets cold again. For now, I just really want to survive this summer. That means no cuddles, too.”  
  
  
“What?!” Mingyu pouted. This was not a part of the plan. “But I need my cuddles!”  
  
  
“No, you’re sweaty.”  
  
  
“But baby~”  
  
  
“…fine. Let me turn on the air conditioner first.”  
  
  
“Yay!”  
  
  
  
  



	6. 10. Watching the other sleep (Jisol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired but i still have 2+ requests to do then i'll mark this complete =___=

_  
  
07:05 AM, t_ he clock read.  
  
  
Hansol kept his gaze fixed on the blinking digital numbers hanging on the wall. It was helpful that they had a glowing, electronic one as the first rays of the sun could barely pass through the baby blue curtains that covered their bedroom window, encasing the room in semi-darkness.  
  
  
His attention was taken when he felt a slight stir next to him, causing his eyes to travel towards the other body lying on the bed. His stare softened at the sight of the male, long lashes touching below his closed lids as his chest heaved up and down in deep, slow breaths.  
  
  
Reaching out a hand, Hansol gently brushed away the blonde locks that covered the man’s forehead, watching them fall to the side and joined the rest splayed out around the person’s head like a golden halo.  
  
  
Minutes passed as he continued to watch the male in his peaceful rest. It was one of those things that Hansol was thankful for; being a light sleeper and having a body clock used to waking up early in the morning enabled him to see this breathtaking view every day.  
  
  
A soft smile made its way to his lips. With the sleeping man next to him, it felt as if the world stood still, the passage of time pausing for them to be encased in their own world, away from the rush and demands of reality. A moment to relax and enjoy and appreciate the presence of one another.  
  
  
Unable to contain his affection, Hansol leaned down and placed a kiss on the smooth forehead. The man shifted a little, nose scrunching that caused him to chuckle silently.  
  
  
How could someone be so perfect just by being asleep? If he were as highly imaginative as his peers, Hansol would think he was bewitched, deliberately charmed to see everything about this man as beautiful. From the way he did anything and nothing, his words and his silence, the ways that he was and he wasn’t, Hansol acknowledged and accepted and loved it all. All that he had not known, would still do, he was certain he would treat the same way, too.  
  
  
How did he get so lucky to have this man in his arms?  
  
  
Ah, yes, it was because of his stupidity. Hansol was not an idiot, but he was admittedly not the brightest bulb academically. After failing his Chemistry exam for the second time that semester, his friend Seungkwan decided that he was in desperate need of help, hence calling one of his older friends from the College of Science to tutor him for the third one.  
  
  
Hansol agreed with only the goal of passing his subject; he did not expect to develop another one in the form of Hong Jisoo.  
  
  
The moment the blonde haired senior took a seat across from the table in that secluded part of the library, Hansol knew he had been single this far in his life for a reason. And when a soft, honey-like voice introduced himself and apologized for being five minutes late to their tutoring session, he realized he had finished the first part of writing his marriage vow: knowing the name of his future spouse.  
  
  
His thoughts were cut off when the man stirred again, shuffling closer and burying his face against Hansol’s chest. The younger stroked the back of his head in response, fingers tangling into the soft hair. It would only take a few minutes more before consciousness slowly gripped the other, taking him away from dreamland.  
  
  
Pulling away a little, Hansol planted light kisses all over the other’s face. On his forehead, on each eyelid, the tip of his nose, the faint mole on his cheek.  
  
  
Hong Jisoo was a living, breathing happiness. Hansol did not know why Jisoo’s effect on his person was so powerful, how strongly the man could make him think and act and feel like nothing he had ever experienced before. Every kiss, every touch, every moment spent with the older transmute into waves of euphoria that crashed and drowned him from within. A death in the hands of love from which he was all too willing to perish.  
  
  
His silent worshiping of the other finally ended when those eyes fluttered open, dark brown orbs slowly gaining focus until it met his lighter, hazel ones. A blink, and then Hong Jisoo did the best thing he could do first thing after waking up: smiling at him.  
  
  
Hansol returned it with a soft kiss on the corner of his lips; those long, adorable lip tails curving upward that made Jisoo’s smiles all the more charming.  
  
  
“Good morning, baby.” He spoke, the first words that escaped his mouth despite the hundred others that his mind had sung praises about the older, words that only his heart heard.  
  
  
“Good morning.” Jisoo sleepily answered back, voice so achingly sweet it made him wonder if flowers could bloom from the mere sound of it.  
  
  
“Had a good dream?”  
  
  
“Mm, you were in it.”  
  
  
“Wanna tell?”  
  
  
Jisoo shifted, now lying his head on the younger’s chest. “I was pretending to sleep on the couch and then you came in and tried to wake me up by kissing my face. I couldn’t hold it in so I ended up giggling and then I woke up.”  
  
  
“Pretty much what was happening two minutes ago.”  
  
  
“Did you?” Confused eyes met bemused ones before Jisoo smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “No wonder they felt a little too real.”  
  
  
“Showering you with love is the only way you deserve to be awakened by.”  
  
  
“Ugh, stop.” The older groaned, feeling the faint vibrations from his chuckles. “It’s too early for this.”  
  
  
Deciding not to tease him further, Hansol’s hand traveled down his back, rubbing it comfortingly. “Will a nice cup of coffee make up for it?”  
  
  
“Hm, maybe. And some blueberry pancakes.”  
  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
Hansol rolled them over until he was the one lying on top of the male, wrapping his arms around Jisoo in a loving embrace. Hansol would give up everything if he could always start his days like this. He did not ask for much, would not ask for anything else except for a lifetime spent with the other.  
  
  
“One delicious breakfast for my baby, coming up.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can keep requesting your favorite ships + prompts [here](https://twitter.com/SpillTheUBlood/status/1338743074801942529). i try to do one daily because that's all my schedule allows u.u  
> PLEASE SUPPORT SHUA X HHU SHIPS! <3 <3


End file.
